Blast From The Past
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Hoagie's invention goes haywire and it looks like the gang is going to have to sing and help their parents to get out this situation
1. Chapter 1

_All right ladies and gents seeing that High School Musical one and two is out and Camp Rock came out on Friday I'm making a fanfic called __**Kids Next Door A Blast From The Past**__. What it basically is are the characters getting stuck in the 80's and singing 80's classics from Billy Idol, Lita Ford, Bon Jovi, and many other groups and I figured I could have a lot of fun with it so reply and tell me what you think of __**Kids Next Door A Blast From The Past**__._

Hoagie Gilligan was putting the finishing touches on his new invention where you could visit any era you wanted and stay as long as you wanted.

"And now here are a bunch of yesterday's hits with little commercial interruptions this is your dial for the blast from the past all week long this is Wkj9 FM" A radio announcer said as Hoagie hummed Don't You Want Me by Human League under his breath staring at his finished invention.

"_You were working as a waitress _

_in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out_

_I shook you up_

_And turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_" Hoagie sang twirling a picture of Fanny Fullbright around in the air.

Hoagie loved Fanny ever since he first met her but she had no idea he even existed which he hoped to get noticed soon.

"Ohh Fanny why can't you just give me a second glance?, I mean am I really that much of an outcast to you?".

Hoagie didn't notice his device glowing blue and twirling around as he became transfixed with Fanny's picture while the others were relaxing in front of the TV.

"Coming up next on TBS it's The Breakfast Club starring Molly Ringwald, Judd Nelson, Emilo Estevez, Anthony Michael Hall, and Ally Sheedy" A woman on the TV said as Kuki shouted for joy and Wally groaned.

"How many times must we watch this movie Kooks?, I mean I know all the words by heart and Lord knows you do too" Wally said his hand reaching for the remote as Kuki slapped it.

"This movie is a classic Wally and you could do with some classic culture, plus Judd Nelson is one of the biggest hunks of the 80's" Kuki said hugging herself as Wally groaned again and Kuki slapped him with her green sweater sleeve.

"Shut up the movie's starting and I won't have you complaining the whole time understand?, it's very rare that I watch a movie I like as much as this one".

Meanwhile Hoagie is spinning around with Fanny's picture singing and smiling at it.

"_Now five years later on_

_You've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget it's me_

_Who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too_" Hoagie screamed as the device shot a blue laser into the wall making a warp hole into the 80's era.

"Uhh ohh that can't be good, I better go warn the others before the whole world goes Topsy Turvy and we have to relive our parents dating years".

Hoagie ran into the living room to find Kuki imitating Judd Nelson's character in The Breakfast Club word for word.

"This is my impression of life at big Bri's house, son?, yea dad?, how was your day pal?, great dad how was yours?, super say son how would you like to go fishing this weekend?" Great dad but aww I have too much homework to do, that's ok son you can do it on the boat, gee dear isn't our son swell, yes dear isn't life swell" Kuki said as Wally just held his head back with his eyes closed.

"All right lady and gent we need to get a move on because in about five minutes we're going to be sucked into a warp hole bringing us back to the 80's and I for one do not want to see my parents kissing, holding hands, or making love if you know what I'm talking about".

"My life well that's real easy, Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn, freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk. You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful. Shut up bitch. Go fix me a turkey pot pie. No dad, what about you? Fuck you. No dad, what about you? Fuck you. Dad, what about you? Fuck you".

"Yea, yea, yea we all know the quote Kuki now let's get a move on before we're sent back to the release date of this movie" Hoagie said prying a hypnotized Kuki away from the TV.

"_Don't, don't you want me_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When you say that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me_

_You know I don't believe you_

_When you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_In case you change your mind_

_You better change it back_

_Or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me baby_

_Don't you want me ohh _

_Don't you want me baby_

_Don't you want me ohh_"

Meanwhile we see Fanny and Rachel making their versions of boyfriend bracelets for Nigel and a special someone for Fanny.

"_I was working as a waitress _

_in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew_

_I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had_

_Have seen such good times_

_I still love you_

_But now I think it's time_

_I lived my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do_" Fanny belted out as Rachel just stared confused at her.

"You ever get one of those songs stuck in your head and you'll try like hell to get it out?, well right now The Human League's Don't You Want Me is that song to me".

"As long as your fine with that then I'm fine with it Fan, I just never heard you sing before and I have to say you have a flare for it" Rachel said tying black and orange thread together as she etched Nigel's name in the bracelet in blue thread.

"Rache do you think I'll ever find somebody to spend the rest of my life with like you found in Nigel?, I mean don't you think I'm due for a boy to do all the things I ask him to do?" Fanny asked as Rachel gently lifted her head and her eyes met Fanny's.

"Fan I think your due for a boyfriend but I think you need to start changing the things you look for in boys, I mean I know you think of them as slaves and needless to say so do they".

"I was raised that way Rache, my mom told me that boys were our slaves and they should do what we ask them to, but that could also be why she's not married".

"What you need is a boy you've known since birth, somebody who tries hard to be cute and they actually know how you act but they could care less what you act like" Rachel said as Fanny finished her boyfriend bracelet and the only boy that came to her mind was Hoagie P. Gilligan.

"Rachel what would you do if I said I was going to ask Hoagie Gilligan on a date?, I mean would you try to talk me out of it even just a little bit?" Fanny asked as Rachel shook her head no.

"He has all the qualities I just described Fan, he's known you since birth, he tries hard to be cute with you around, and he knows how you act but he doesn't let that get in his way" Rachel said as Fanny saw that Rachel was right on the dot.

"_Don't, don't you want me_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When you say that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me_

_You know I don't believe you_

_When you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_In case you change your mind_

_You better change it back_

_Or we will both be sorry_ Fanny sang as Rachel laughed and threw some yarn at her.

"Yarn fight Fan boy does this ever bring back memories, as I recall the last yarn fight we had I so won and you were covered in it.

Fanny threw a spool of yarn as it hit Rachel's head and she giggled as the yarn landed in Rachel's hair and she laughed along with Fanny.

"Some fights aren't meant to be won Mckenzie, I mean I'm Fanny Fullbright yarn fight extraordinaire and your yarn fight bait..

The portal to the 80's was sucking everything Hoagie left in the room up as he ran back and saw nothing but the wormhole there.

"Oh great we have got to hurry or we're going to be stuck in the 80's 90's and back to today not growing up until we reach 2008 again" Hoagie said banging his machine as it just whistled louder sending him, Kuki, Wally, Nigel, Fanny, Abby, Rachel, and Lizzie flying into the 80's.

"_Don't you want me baby _

_Don't you want me ohh_

_Don't you want me baby _

_Don't you want me ohh_

_Don't you want me baby_

_Don't you want me ohh_

_Don't you want me baby_

_Don't you want me ohh_" Fanny and Hoagie finished as they saw the treehouse decked out in 80's decorations.

"All right who's pulling the trick?, and who thinks interrupting a yarn fight is funny by any means?" Rachel asked as Hoagie whistled guiltily and everybody stared at him including Fanny.

"All right Gilligan what did you do and what's the damage we're looking at?, I mean it's not like you transported us to the 80's or some shit like that" Fanny said as Hoagie laughed guiltily.

"You mean to tell me that we're stuck in the 80's Hoagie?, I mean you've done some pretty damn pathetic shit in your time but this is by far the stupidest shit you've done" Wally said as Hoagie just looked around at all the agents that came in with him.

"Look I admit that we're in a bad sitch right now but it can be fixed just as soon as I figure out a way to fix my era generator" Hoagie said as Kuki stared at him with exhilaration and happiness.

"Come on you guys we should be thanking Hoagie, I mean all the songs, all the movies, all the parent get togethering is at our disposal" Kuki said running up to the treehouse as the others ran after her.

"Kuki stop for two seconds we can't change the course of history our futures hang in the balance, I mean if you make one little rift we could cease to exist" Rachel said sounding like a scientist as Kuki stopped dead in her tracks to see a Japanese girl that looked like her crying.

"You guys I think that's my mom, sit tight I'm just going to help her and then we can help Hoagie fix his thingamajig and we're home free" Kuki screamed running off to the school steps where her mom was weeping.

"Hey Min what's all the hubbub about?, I mean you shouldn't be here crying you should be looking for a boy to take to the Enchanted Cinderella dance, perhaps Kanji Sanaban will go with you".

"I already asked him and he said not in a million, zillion, bazillion years, do you know how long a bazillion years like is?" Min asked her hair multi colored and her clothes ripped like Pat Benatars.

"We are strong, heartache to heartache we stand, no promises no demands, both of us knowing, love is a battlefield, this message brought to you by Kuki Sanaban lyricist extraordinaire".

"Are you related to Kanji at all, or is there another Sanaban out there somewhere that you belong to?".

"This is going to sound completely and totally far out there, but what would you say if I told you I was your daughter from the not so distant future" Kuki asked as Min threw her head back and laughed as Kuki just stared at her.

"Has somebody like seen Star Wars like one too many like times?, I mean how could you be my daughter I'm not even pregnant" Min said as Kuki pulled a picture from her back pocket grinning.

"There you see I am your daughter, Kanji is my father, Mushi she's the little one with the backpack and the purple sweatshirt is my sister now what do you say to that?".

Min looked surprised when she saw her family posed for a picture over by their lakehouse and Kuki's eye's gave off an I told you so manner.

"Say I believe you're my daughter what are you doing here in the 80's?, I mean shouldn't you be somewhere in the 90's?" Min asked as Kuki nodded and Rachel ran up with a what do you think your doing look in her eyes.

"I should be in the 90's but in fact I should be in the 2000's but my friend Hoagie he's an inventor, well he created this era rift thing and well here I am" Kuki said as Min looked surprised at what Kuki was saying.

"So this era rift thing brought you to the 80's and you're here to help me get Kanji to go to the dance with me?" Min asked as Kuki nodded and was grabbed by Rachel and pulled off.

"Do you have any idea what the hell your doing Kuki?, I mean what's to say she's not going to go to Kanji and tell him that her and him have two beautiful daughters?" Rachel asked as Kuki tried to pull her arms away from Rachel's hands.

"She was crying you didn't expect me to let her just sit there crying now do you?, she's my mother and the first time I've ever seen her cry is right now and I got caught off guard" Kuki said as Rachel just shook her head and led Kuki to the others.

"Right now let's get to work fixing my era generator before we meet my parents next, or one of the other parents in this era" Hoagie said looking at his now smashed time rift.

"Well professor what do we do first?, I mean this isn't like putting a puzzle together now is it?" Fanny asked trying to hide her love for Hoagie as he just tried connecting the time rift's piece's together.

"I hate to say it but I'm going to have to build a whole new Time rift and I'm not even sure I can get all the supplies I need in this era".

"Great so now we all have to relive our parents prime years as teenagers and well if we ever get out of the 80's we'll have to live through the 90's too" Nigel said as Min walked up with Kanji and Kuki put her dimples on.

"Min this better be important I was just about to ask Margret to the Enchanted Cinderella dance and I don't think she's one you want to keep waiting" Kanji said as Fanny recognized the name Margret.

"I hope you don't mean Margret Fullbright because if you do your better off going with Min, the act Margret puts on isn't an act at all it's real she hates all boys with a passion trust me I've heard all of her horror stories.

A girl dressed in black nylons, black stiletto boots, a plaid skirt, and a white top with said Rock My World with multi colored hair walked up taking a drag from her cigarette blowing smoke rings into the air.

"Hey Margret remember me?, I'm Kanji Sanaban from English you asked to see my notes on The Great Gatsby this morning?" Kanji asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yea, yea, yea don't get your boxers in a twist Jap I know who you are Mr. Valedictorian, now please get to the part where you ask me something and I can say no" Margret said crushing out her cigarette and Fanny smirked at how cool her mom looked in the 80's.

"What are you smiling at you weird orange skirt wearing, metal bowl hat wearing, green sweater wearing, hot dog condiment packing weirdo?".

"Nothing I was just thinking on how cool you look and if you have a daughter I think you should name her Fanny and let her color her hair just like you did to yours" Fanny screeched with excitement as Margret had a puzzled expression.

"We must be going Mrs. Fullbright you know things to do and all that, we have a dance to plan, a DJ to pay, snacks to organize and all sorts of fun stuff" Rachel said leading a hypnotized Fanny away as Kuki wasn't leaving so easily.

"Excuse me but your Kanji Yakimoto aren't you?, because if you are I have a feeling your going to want to hear what I have to say" Kuki said as Rachel rushed over to her to pull her away as she stood her ground.

"Rache you said if I interfered I would cease to exist, well if I don't interfere he goes with Margret Fullbright and again I cease to exist and so does poor Mushi".

"Kooks do you have the slightest clue on what filling him in on the info you have from the future could do to you?, I mean your lucky your still here and not mysteriously disappearing in a cloud of dust".

"Back to business Kanji Min's a beautiful woman you're a handsome man so why not just go together and have a great time?".

Kanji looked over at Min as he smiled at her helping her pick up the scattered books of hers on the ground with a group of bully girls laughing at her.

"What do you girl's think your doing to my dance date huh?, I'm giving you five seconds to run and then I'm going to haul off and hit somebody" Kanji said as the girls ran off and Min smiled at Kanji.

"For future reference I'm not a Fullbright but that Fullbright boy in my drama class does look rather cute with his black hair hiding his eyes" Margret said walking off as Fanny just watched her walk into the school.

"Kanji this is the girl I told you about we're her parents in the future and she can prove it, go ahead sweetie show him the picture of our family" Min said as Kuki obediently went into her back pocket and produced the photo.

Kanji looked down and fainted as a crowd swarmed him and Rachel shook her head at Kuki as she just smiled innocently.

"See what telling the future get's you Kuki, how are we going to get him to the dance now?, I mean we can't very well wheel him in there" Rachel said as Mushi got a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Well that's it for now and not to worry the songs will keep coming but I wanted a plot behind the music I put in here too and I don't own Don't You Want Me The Human League does. So please R&R and I'll keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Kanji came to Kuki was staring down at him with a smile on her face as he quickly backed away with a frightened look on his face.

"Get away from me you witch in girl's clothing, what the hell did you do to make you my daughter?" Kanji asked as Rachel stood in front of Kuki with her hand over Kuki's mouth.

"Listen Kanji she doesn't know what she's saying, the picture she has is a mock picture, they can be taken at any Carnival you go to" Rachel said as Kuki shook her head no and was forced away from her parents.

"Kuki it's any wonder we're not all found out after what you did today, I mean look at what you did to your poor father".

"How was I to know he'd faint like that?, I mean do I look like Madame Kuki mind reader of the stars to you?" Kuki asked as Rachel just shook her head at her.

"Think of how you would feel if fifty year old you came for a visit and said you married Wally, I mean how would that make you feel?".

"I wouldn't mind being married to Wally Rache, I mean his accent alone is prime marrying material and don't get me started on how cute he looks".

"Well we're stuck here for awhile so what would you guys like to do?, I mean we're living in the 80's after all" Lizzie said as Kuki spied the theater and everybody groaned and sighed as The Breakfast Club was playing.

"Come on now it's not such a bad movie and check it out no lines for snacks so let's live a little" Kuki said as Lizzie saw this as a way to get closer to Nigel without Rachel noticing her doing so.

A song in Wally's head played as he pushed everybody aside singing along with it.

"_Hey hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhhhhhh whoa, whoa _

_Won't you come see about me_

_I'll be alone dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think about the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When that light get's into your heart_" Wally sang as Kuki stared at him lovingly and squealing happily.

"I love this song and he knows it, how cute is he to sing my favorite song to me back when it first came out?" Kuki asked as the other's just stared at him_._

"Come on guys doesn't it make you want to be in Saturday school meeting for the first time and meeting as enemies and leaving friends?" Kuki asked as Fanny ordered some Gummy Bears and a Coke as Hoagie got the same.

"All right everyone be careful not to get seen by anybody and I do mean anybody, we're risking our lives standing in this theater as we speak" Rachel said as she saw two familiar people kissing in front of the theater and she jumped and hid behind a bush inside.

"Christ on a wooden cross Nigel those are my parents, quick give me the date today and hurry up about it because this could mean my existence".

"April 9th 1980 what is the deal with the 80's Rache, I mean it's not like April 9th will kill you or anything it's just a date" Nigel said as Rachel swallowed her pride and approached her parents carefully.

"You know Gretch sweetie I would love to get married and I will be there for you and the baby whenever you need me to be" A boy with Blonde hair said as her mother just rubbed her stomach smiling.

"It's a boy I'm thinking of naming it Nigel you know I think it sounds cute and very English like" Gretchen said as both Nigel and Rachel's jaw's dropped and Nigel angrily made to push through the doors until Rachel stopped him.

"Nigel think twice before going out there, I mean what are you going to say hi I'm Nigel the son you've never had?" Rachel asked as Wally continued his song.

"_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't _

_Don't you forget about me_

_Will you stand above me_

_Look my way never love me_

_Rain keeps fallin rain keeps fallin_

_Down, down, down _

_Will you recognize me_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain Keeps Fallin rain keeps fallin_

_Down, down, down, down_

Wally sang as Nigel shoved past a protesting Rachel to the double doors where Gretchen and Jason Mckenzie were still talking about him like he wasn't there.

"So when are you due sweetcheeks so I know the perfect time to throw you a baby shower?, or are you going to keep that a surprise to me too?" Jason asked as Gretchen just blushed and kissed his cheek leaving a purple smear on it.

"Howdy Jason and Gretchen Mckenzie or should I say mom and dad, I'm Nigel the boy you left behind in an orphanage for ten years while you cared for my older sister" Nigel said angrily shoving past Rachel as Jason and Gretchen ran to catch up with him.

"Nigel would you wait up it's not like they purposely left you in an orphanage when you were a newborn, I mean just think about the position they were in" Rachel said stepping in front of Nigel as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"You knew this whole time and you treated me like a boyfriend that's disgusting Rachel incredibly disgusting, now excuse me but I have a wormhole to make to get me out of Memory Lane" Nigel said shoving past her as her parents just ran to keep up with Nigel looking confused.

"You still don't get it do you idiot parents?, I'm Nigel Uno or rather Nigel Mckenzie made to think I was an Uno in short I'm your left behind son" Nigel said angrily swiping at the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you can't be Nigel Mckenzie because he's still in my stomach kid, and how did you know that I was going to leave you in an orphanage?" Gretchen asked as Jason and Rachel looked surprised at her.

"Jase we're not ready to take care of a kid right now, I mean you want College I want College so I had to think fast when I got pregnant".

"Gretch I know that raising a baby can be hard but what's to say I'm not going to be there to help you?" Jason asked as Rachel cautiously walked up to Nigel and put an arm around him.

"I didn't treat you like a brother because I thought you wanted me as a girlfriend Nigel, I didn't know what to do when I found out that Nigel Uno the best leader the KND has ever seen could really be my brother" Rachel said as Nigel stared up at her and hugged her.

"Rache I know how weird things can get, I mean now I have to embrace Numbah 363 as a brother and he hates me" Nigel said as Rachel smiled and playfully swatted the hat from Nigel's head.

"I was thinking you could start a new sector of the KND Nigel, Kuki, Abby, Lizzie, Hoagie, Wally, Fanny, me, and you could make the best team the KND has ever seen" .

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhhhhhh whoa, whoa_

_Don't you try and pretend _

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart baby_" Wally sang as Kuki sang along with him banging her head.

"I don't know where we find our agents Rache but I sure am glad to have them, I mean Kuki can make anybody laugh with just one sentence" Rachel said smiling as Nigel smiled too.

"Yea Kuki's good for a laugh and she's also a good friend, I mean I couldn't have gotten through Kindergarten without her, Fanny, you, Hoagie, Wally, and Abby by my side".

Lizzie was tickled pink to hear that Nigel and Rachel were related as she went to approach him but he approached Fanny who was nibbling on a gummy bear.

"What's the haps Uno word on the street you and my girl Rachel are sister and brother?, and if that is true then why did you come over here to talk to me" Fanny asked chewing on her gummy bear a little too rough.

"Well Fanny and this is just a shot in the dark but I was wondering if you'd consider going out with me because it does look like Rachel is my sister" Nigel said as Rachel nodded at Fanny confirming that she approved of Nigel.

"All right Uno I'll give you a shot, but just because she's your sister Uno not because you look cute and act tough all the time".

Fanny smiled and blushed at Nigel after she said this as Rachel walked up smiling at the two of them.

"Now be good you two and remember kissing on the first date isn't against any laws but it is moving too fast" Rachel said as the agents walked into the theater Hoagie not being able to keep his eyes off Lizzie.

"_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't you forget about me_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_When you walk away_" Wally sang as Fanny threw a box of popcorn at him and Kuki cackling.

"We're in a theater guys how's about keeping the singing to a dull roar, or would you rather me throw something else at you two as Kuki gulped and held Wally's mouth shut and he stared up at her angrily.

"I'll sit next to Lizzie unless anybody has any objections to it, I mean I do need a girlfriend after all" Hoagie said staring at Abby as he said everything.

"Sit with her Numbah 5 aint stopping you from sitting now is she?, as for me I'm going to enjoy watching you crash and burn" Abby said as Fanny blushed as Nigel's and her hands touched.

"_Or will you walk away_

_Will you walk on by_

_Come on- call my name_

_Will you walk on by_

_I say La, la, la, la, la_

_Will you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_" Wally finished as a shoe flew and hit him off the head.

"If you don't want the other one I suggest you quiet down Wallabee, or maybe you like getting hurt" Fanny said as the movie started and her and Nigel shared gummy bears and a large Coke together.

As the movie wore on we see Kuki again quoting it word for word

"I like those earrings Claire, Shut up, Are those real diamonds Claire?, Shut up, I bet they are, did you work for the money to buy those earrings, Shut your mouth, Or did daddy buy those for you, Shut up, I'll bet he brought those for you, I bet those were a Christmas gift, You know what I got for Christmas?, Oh it was a banner fucking year at the old Bender family, I got a carton of cigarettes, The old man grabbed me and said hey smoke up Johnny, alright?, So go home and cry to your daddy don't cry here ok" Kuki said word for word.

"How many times has she seen this movie again Wally?, I mean she knows what the characters are going to say before they say it" Nigel whispered as Wally shrugged and Fanny fed Nigel another gummy bear.

"OK What about you hypocrite?, Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me".

"This is really cool Kuki could have played Molly Ringwald's character in this movie Wally, you should be so proud" Lizzie said hoping Hoagie would make a move sooner or later.

Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends, so you just stick to the things you know: shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor-rich-drunk mother in the Caribbean!" Kuki said as the other's just looked on shocked.

Kuki thrusted her hand into the popcorn container she brought for her and Wally as the movie was ending.

"You know how you said before, how your parents use you to get back at each other? Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" Wally said this being his favorite quote in the movie and how he convinced Kuki to go out with him.

The lights came on and we see Nigel sleeping on Fanny's shoulder with her smiling down at him giving him a little nudge.

"Come on sweetie up we have things to do and a lot to talk about ourselves, I mean I hardly know you besides the fact that we grew up from Kindergarten together.

Well that's it for now so reply and stuff, also sorry about The Breakfast Club quotes and this is the last you'll hear from them I just wanted everybody to know that it was Kuki's favorite movie and for good reason well ta ta for now


	3. Chapter 3

After the movie Rachel led the gang to a hotel where the parents just looked on with odd looks on their faces.

"Well thanks to Kuki now we have every parents of the KND watching our backs, so let's just get some shut eye and tomorrow we can work on Hoagie's Era timeshifter doohickey.

"It's an era shifter and I would appreciate everyone to know the name of it because it's what's going to get us home" Hoagie said as Rachel just stared at him like she could care less what the name of his invention was.

"Whatever let's just get some sleep and Hoagie can hopefully get the supplies to get us home tomorrow, then we can see just how twisted Kuki made our futures" Rachel said walking up the stairs to her room.

"_Last night a little dancer came dancin to my door_

_Last night a little angel camp pumpin_ _ cross the floor_

_She said come on baby _

_I got a license for love_

_And if it expires _

_Pray hell from above_" Nigel screamed belting out Rebel Yell from Billy Idol.

"Nigel you and Fanny will be sharing a room I hope that isn't a problem, I just think that since you two are dating you could use some alone time".

"For future reference I did not screw up our futures I made them better, I mean just think the only parents we haven't saw are Abby's, Wally's, Hoagies, or Lizzie's" Kuki said opening the door to her room.

"I don't have a problem rooming with Nigel, I mean he's like a soft, warm, cuddly blanket in himself isn't he?" Fanny asked as Rachel missed having Nigel keep her warm at night.

"_In the midnight hour _

_she cried more, more, more_

_With a rebel yell_

_She cried more, more, more_

_Owwwwwwwwww _

_In the midnight hour_

_Babe more, more, more_

_With a rebel yell_

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_" Nigel sang as Fanny smiled at him bouncing onto the bed laughing.

"Now this is what I call a vacation hey Nigey?, I mean this is so not the life we get in the present".

"You can say that again Fan, I mean I have way too much responsibility back home, it feels good to kick back and relax with my new girlfriend".

"Yea I guess leading agents does put a lot of pressure on a man doesn't it, I mean if they fail you fail and that just isn't fair".

Nigel grabbed a towel and headed for the shower as Fanny flipped from station to station on TV hoping to find something to interest her.

"Ugh everything in the 80's except for the music is so bland, I ought to kill Hoagie for sending us here without so much as a warning".

"_She don't like slavery_

_She won't sit and beg_

_But when I'm tired and lonely_

_She sees me to bed_

_What set you free_

_And brought you to me babe_

_What set you free_

_I need you hear by me_

_Because_" Nigel belted out as Fanny smiled settling in on Saturday night live and resting on the bed.

"And to think you used to hate him Fanny, I mean remember when he asked you to the hoe down as a kid and you said you wouldn't in a million years go with him?" Fanny's mind asked as the smile remained on her face to what her mind was telling her.

"I did hate him once but it was all in good flirting, I mean what if we went to the hoe down that night what would happen to us?" Fanny asked as her mind went a mile a minute making scenarios with Fanny and Nigel in them.

"Nigel sang as Fanny could do nothing but fall deeper in love with him.

"_In the midnight hour _

_she cried more, more, more_

_With a rebel yell_

_She cried more, more, more_

_Owwwwwwwwww _

_In the midnight hour_

_Babe more, more, more_

_With a rebel yell_

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_"

"Nigel hun hurry up I'm feeling like I want to go out to dinner and maybe Hoagie and Fanny would like to join us, plus we need to hook my girl Rache up with somebody too" Fanny said turning over and pounding one of the pillows until they were comfortable.

"Stupid pillow get comfortable already it seems you have no idea who your messing with, Fanny Abigail Fullbright, That's Numbah 82 to you pillow villain".

"_She lives in her own Heaven_

_She get's it to go from the 711_

_He's out all night to collect a fare_

_Just so long just so long_

_As it don't mess up his hair" _Nigel belted as feathers flew every as Fanny chewed the pillow angrily ripping it.

"Next time remember who your messing with pillow, Fanny Abigail Fullbright pillow softening extraordinaire" Fanny said as Nigel wrapped a towel around himself and found feathers flying everywhere with Fanny smiling up at him.

"The pillow and I had a difference of opinion but we've worked it out in our own ways, I showed the pillow who was boss and it got ripped to shreds just like the old days".

A knock came upon the door as Fanny ran to answer it to find Rachel standing on the other side smiling at the feathers all over Fanny and Nigel's floor.

"Pillow and you had a difference of opinion again hey Fanny?, I mean I know you well enough to know that a pillow and you will always have a difference of opinion Fan" Rachel said picking a feather from Fanny's hair.

"_I walked the ward with you babe _

_A thousand miles for you_

_I dried your tears of pain babe_

_A million times for you_

_I'd sell my soul for you babe_

_For money to burn with you_

_I'd give you all and have none babe_

_Just, just, justa, justa have you here by me _

_Because_" Nigel sang putting his clothes on as feathers flew around the room with Nigel spinning around.

"I'm starting to like having him around Rache, and you're a very lucky girl to be his sister and I'm lucky to be his girlfriend" Fanny said seeing another pillow as she pounded it.

"This one's softer than the other one, I think I'll take this one and Nigel can have the other pillow on the soft bed.

"I am lucky aren't I?, I mean look at who my brother is Nigel Uno leader of sector V of the kids Next Door, and he seems very protective of me when we're together" Rachel said as Nigel spun around with his towel and feathers surrounded him and Fanny.

"_In the midnight hour _

_she cried more, more, more_

_With a rebel yell_

_She cried more, more, more_

_Owwwwwwwwww_

_In the midnight hour _

_Babe more, more, more _

_With a rebel yell _

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_

_Oh yeah little baby_

_She wants more_

_More, more, more_

_Oh yea little baby_

_She wants more_

_More, more, more, more, more_" Nigel finished as Fanny and Rachel both clapped their hands laughing at him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Nigey, a song that describes me in a nutshell, except I haven't the damndest clue what a Rebel Yell is" Fanny said kissing his lips slowly as Wally and Hoagie walked up smiling at Nigel and Fanny.

"So since I sang a song for you why don't you sing a song for me Fanny?, I mean it's only fair" Nigel said as Fanny ripped her orange hair off revealing multi colored hair like her mothers and belting out Lita Fords Kiss Me Deadly.

_Went to a party last Saturday night_

_I didn't get laid_

_I got in a fight_

_Uh huh it aint no big thing_

_Late for my job_

_And the traffic was bad_

_Had to borrow ten bucks from my old man_

_I went to a party last Saturday night_

_I told you that story I'd be all right_

_Uh huh it aint no big thing_" Fanny belted throwing her green sweater off to reveal black leather smiling at Nigel.

"I think she likes you Nigel, I've never seen her dress in scantly clad black leather for just anyone you know" Rachel said as Fanny jumped onto the bed her eyes falling on Nigel's.

"Well Uno looks like you tamed the beast huh?, so how long did you guys take to quote unquote talk Casanova?" Hoagie asked not knowing what Fanny was going to do when she heard him.

"Well at least I can settle the deal with my girl if I wanted to which I don't because it's our first date, yours won't have you on her best day" Nigel said as Wally decided to start taking shots at Fanny next.

"Look Hoagie feathers I guess what they say about Fanny is right she really is chicken shit" Wally said laughing and slapping Hoagie five as Hoagie did the to him.

"I suggest you guys leave before this songs over or you're going to be some sorry people in the morning" .

_But I know what I like_

_I know I like dancing with you_

_And I know what you like_

_I know you like dancing with me_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Kiss me once_

_Kiss me twice_

_Come on pretty baby_

_Kiss me deadly_" Fanny belted out as Hoagie and Wally were on the floor laughing and pointing at Fanny.

"What the hell is she trying to do sing?, it sound like a chicken bone stuck in our garbage disposal back home" Hoagie said with tears in his eyes not knowing that fanny remembers all of the things people say about her.

"She sounds more like a cat with a hairball, kind of like Kuki's cat Fluffykins when it's trying to sing for God sakes" Wally said almost peeing his pants as Nigel had another idea for the two of them.

"You know something your right guys she shouldn't be singing why not join me in here for a snack and then I'll send you two back to your girls while mine learns to sing" Nigel said ushering Wally and Hoagie into the room.

"Uhh Nigel this is not sinning bonus points with Fanny older bro, maybe you should apologize like now" Rachel said as Nigel winked at her pulling out a pair of handcuffs and strapping them on Wally and Hoagie's wrists.

"All right you two talk a big game but we'll see who's singing best when Fanny's song is over, I'll give you a hint it's going to be her".

_Had a few beers_

_Getting high_

_Sitting watching the time go by_

_Uh huh it aint no big thing_

_Nothing to eat_

_And no TV_

_Looking in the mirror_

_Don't get it for me_

_Uh huh it aint no big thing_" Fanny sang ready to crack some skulls once her song was over.

"Nice save Nigel I don't think she'll be hitting you for what you said about her because you led prey straight to the lions mouth" Rachel said as Wally and Hoagie screamed for help from the top of their lungs.

"You should of thought of help when you were calling my girl the names you did and accuse me and her of going at it" Nigel said as Wally tried using his hoodie sleeves to slip out of the handcuffs.

Kuki and Lizzie walked up seeing their boys handcuffed and Kuki knew something was wrong.

"All right in the simplest terms and most convenient definitions explain to me how Wally and Hoagie got handcuffed to the bed Nigel" Kuki said.

"We have got to get those Breakfast Club quotes out of your head Kuki, but you see them how you want to see them a antagonizing dog, and the puppy that follows" Nigel said as Kuki was still in the dark.

"They made fun of Fanny Fullbright so I'm keeping them here until she can figure out what to do with them".

_But I know what I like_

_I know I like dancing with you_

_And I know what you like_

_I know you like dancing with me_

_Kiss me once_

_Kiss me twice_

_Come on pretty baby kiss me deadly_

_Kiss me once_

_Kiss me twice_

_Come on pretty baby kiss me deadly_" Fanny screamed as Lizzie and Fanny bobbed their heads to the music.

"You two must have a death wish to make fun of Fanny Fullbright, I mean even I know not to do that because she's bound to get you back" Lizzie said as Kuki just shook her head at Wally.

"Wallykins why do you do everything the antagonizing dog does?, or was it you that was the antagonizing dog oh well I lost track, the point is you two are dog meat when Fanny's done singing her song.

"Kooks you can save us, see here's the thing you have to convince Nigel the man with the handcuff key to unlock us before her songs finished" Wally said a fearful look in his eyes as Nigel shook his head no.

"This is my girlfriend we're talking about Wally, do you honestly think I would go against her to unlock those cuffs and let you run free?" Nigel asked as Wally nodded his head and Nigel shook his head.

"This is ridiculous Numbah one unlock the cuffs and set us free, because friends come before girls and every guy will tell you the same thing" Hoagie said as Nigel once again shook his head no and Rachel joined him this time.

"It's you two that are trying to plague his mind, when we were dating I can't count the dates he missed on account of you two knuckleheads" Rachel said as Nigel smiled at them.

"You should be here with us Nigel, I mean you made fun of her just like we did so you should be here saying sorry to her too" Wally said as Nigel smiled at him.

"I made fun of her for a clever diversion, you made fun of her for the hell of it, who do you think's going to come out a winner in the end?" Nigel asked as Fanny jumped around on the bed playing the air guitar.

_You know I like dancing with you_

_Dancing with you_

_Come on_

_Kiss me once_

_Kiss me twice_

_Come on pretty baby kiss me deadly_

_Kiss me once_

_Kiss me twice_

_Come on pretty baby kiss me_

_Come on pretty baby kiss me_

_Come on pretty baby kiss me deadly_" Fanny finished smiling down at her prey who gulped fearfully.

"All right so who do I take first the chicken bone comment?, or the sounding like Kuki's cat Fluffykins when he's trying to hock up a hairball comment?".

"Wallabee Beatles I know you didn't bring my cute little Fluffykins into this, and if you did you're a dead man walking" Kuki said angrily as Wally struggled trying to get out.

"Or I could go with the did he ever make it with me yet comment, or the I really am chicken shit comment decisions, decisions".

"Nigel made fun of you too, he said you couldn't sing to get us into the hotel room Fullbright so punish him too" Wally said as Kuki's angry glare met his and he shut his mouth just as quick.

"Just to let you know Fanny you sound better than Fluffykins hocking up a hairball, at least you don't throw up on the floor when your done singing" Kuki said as Wally started sweating and Fanny sniffed the air.

"What's that I smell Beatles?, it smells like your sweat and that can only mean one thing fear upon fear upon fear, boy I love the smell of fear in the afternoon" Fanny said her shadow towering over him.

"It was all Hoagie's idea he said let's go spy on Fanny and Nigel and I said no that would be sneaky and underhanded but he didn't listen, so I followed him to try and stop him and that was when we caught you singing beautifully" Wally said fear showing in his voice.

"Beatles suck ups are for vacuums not for people, and besides the best time to suck up to me is around the time I wake up in the morning and the girls would agree with me on that".

The girls and Nigel nodded their heads as Wally got punched in the stomach and Hoagie got Fanny's foot on his chest.

"I believe Beatles on the whole it was your idea Gilligan, I'm giving you guys three seconds once I uncuff you and get off your chest to run so let's hope your fast runners because I am".

Nigel handed Fanny the key and she unhandcuffed Wally and Hoagie slowly raising her foot from Hoagie chest and Wally was off into the hall screaming as Hoagie tried to crawl after him but Fanny grabbed him.

"I said three seconds Gilligan and your three seconds are up his aren't, Nigel be a dear and watch Hoagie while I round up the skipper to his Gilligan".

Nigel sat next to Hoagie with a smile on his face as Hoagie slowly stared back at him with a grim expression on his face.

"Your enjoying this aren't you Nigel?, I mean you live to see Wally and I punished for a couple of little words" Hoagie said as Wally was carried back with just his underwear on and Fanny smiling at him.

"All right Gilligan lose the shoes, socks, pants, shirt, undershirt, goggles, and hat your about to repay me big time" Fanny said as Hoagie slowly removed all his clothes but his underwear and Fanny started snapping pictures of the both of them.

"I'm calling the book I'm making Bloopers and beat downs in the KND, Of course I'm the author and guess who just made the cover?"

Well that's it for now so please R&R and thanks for the other reviews I loved them

PS I don't own Rebel Yell Billy Idol does, and I don't own Kiss Me Deadly Lita Ford does


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Nigel and Fanny were curled up with each other as feathers still decorated their room with Wally and Hoagie still half naked and handcuffed yet again to the extra bed in Fanny and Nigel's room.

"Ugh do you ever think we're going to be unhandcuffed this century Fullbright or are you enjoying seeing us in just our underwear?" Hoagie asked as Fanny squinted against the sun's rays coming through the window.

"I don't know Gilligan you did after all say some pretty bad shit about me last night, and that is uncalled for in my book" Fanny said shuffling to a mini fridge and pulling out two Pepsi's for her and Nigel.

"Come on Fullbright we said we were cruddy sorry and you have enough photos for your blooper and beat down book your making" Wally said trying to struggle against the handcuffs to no avail.

"Beatles you knew my temper before you came in here and started downing my singing, I mean you yourself compared it to Kuki's cat Fluffykins hacking up a hairball so you tell me what you want me to do".

"Fanny those things we said last night weren't cracks about you they were jokes you know ha, ha?, I mean can't you take a joke?"

"Sure I can when it's not at my expense, I mean even my boy toy Nigel knows not to make fun of me to my face" Fanny said as Wally and Hoagie moaned seeing that Fanny wasn't caving in.

"Nigel made fun of you last night too Fullbright, he called you names to get us into the room and then you pounced like a mountain lion" Hoagie said as we see bruises all over his body.

"Nigel is forgiven because what he said he didn't mean for one, and for two he gave me prey which is always great in my book" Fanny said as Nigel moaned and Fanny handed him a Pepsi can.

"Morning Nigey now shake a leg we have sightseeing to do, smooching to do, torture to your friends to do, movies to watch, and songs that need singing".

"Nigel this is cruddy ridiculous just tell her to let us go so we can get back to our girls and you can get back to your mountain lion" Wally said as Fanny slapped him and he shrieked in pain.

"See this is the reason you're handcuffed to the bed Beatles, you don't know when to shut that thing you call a yap when it's good for you".

Rachel sailed into the room wearing a pink see through nightgown humming Rapture by Blondie under her breath as Hoagie and Wally moaned knowing a musical number was coming and Rachel was a worse singer than Fanny.

"_Toe to toe… dancing very close_

_Body breathing… almost comatose _

_Wall to wall… People hypnotized_

_And they're step-ing lightly_

_Hang each night in Rapture_" Rachel sang much to Hoagie and Wally's complaints to stop.

"Well looks like I found another way to torture you, by the best 80's rap song ever and trust me Rachel can spit the rhymes better than anyone else seeing DR. Seuss was her favorite author as a kid" Fanny said snickering.

"Yea I mean when I rode with Rachel this song was always blaring and she always loved the part where Debbie Harry rapped which is pretty much the whole song" Nigel said as he and Fanny sat and listened to Rapture.

"_Back to back… sacroiliac _

_Spineless movement… and a wild attack_

_Face to face… Sightless solitude_

_And it's fin-ger pop-ping _

_Twenty four hour shopping in rapture_" Rachel continued as Wally and Hoagie screamed in agony.

"And this is just one way we're going to torture you today, man are you two in for some fun today because my bullying charm has really been on seeing Gilligan got us transported here on purpose" Fanny said as Hoagie angrily glared at her.

"It's not my fault the era rift sent us here Fullbright, I mean one second I'm dancing to Don't You Want Me by Human League and the next my time rift is making a wormhole" Hoagie said determined to have his say.

"Well who was the genius who created the time rift?, who was the brains behind the invention?, who brought the parts to make the stupid machine that sent us here?" Nigel asked as Rachel continued Rapture.

"_Fab five Freddy told me everybody's fly_

_DJ spinning I said My, My_

_Flash is fast_

_Flash is cool_

_Franasois c'est pas flashe non due_

_And you don't stop… sure shot _

_Go out to the parking lot_

_And you get in your car_

_And drive real far_

_And you drive all night_

_And then you see a light" _Rachel screamed out of tune dancing around Hoagie and Wally.

"Nigel you used to date her please tell her to lay off the screeching if you please, I mean you have to have ears and know that she is not singing in tune" Hoagie said as Wally nodded making a face as if he was in pain.

"Nails across a chalkboard right?, I told her a thousand times her voice was like nails on a chalkboard but she never believed me" Kuki said gliding into the room to find Wally handcuffed.

"_And it comes right down_

_And it lands on the ground_

_And out comes the man from Mars_

_And you try to run_

_But he's got a gun_

_And he shoots you dead_

_And he eats your head_

_And then you're in the man from Mars_

_You go out at night… eatin cars_

_You eat Cadillac's Lincolns too_

_Mercury and Subaru _

_And you don't stop_

_You keep on eatin cars_

_Then when there's no more cars_

_You go out at night_

_And eat up bars"_ Rachel crooned as Kuki danced around her this being her favorite Blondie song.

"I love the rhymes in this song they are so tight, man I wish I could've invented this song man I would make millions this being the first rap song and all".

"Kuki thank God you're here, hey I got a proposition for you sweetie and hear me out before you say no, I want you to tell Fanny to unhandcuff us so we can go back to your room and talk about maybe going to see Sixteen Candles tonight" Wally said as Kuki shook her head no her black hair waving with her.

"Nope you made fun of her singing and now you're going to suffer for that Wallabee Beatles, now Rache spit rhymes so I can dance around to them" Kuki said excitedly as Rachel took center stage.

"_Where the people meet_

_Face to face_

_Dance cheek to cheek _

_One to one_

_Man to man_

_Dance toe to toe_

_Don't move too slow _

_Cause the man from Mars_

_Is through with cars_

_He's eatin bars_

_Yeah wall to wall_

_Door to door _

_Hall to hall_

_He's gonna eat em all_

_Rap-ture_

_Be pure_

_Take a tour_

_Through the sewer_

_Don't strain your brain_

_Paint a train_

_You'll be singing_

_In the rain_

_Said don't stop_

_Do Punk Rock (BREAK)! _Rachel screamed as Kuki danced around her giggling madly

"Come on Kooks we've been through a lot together girl and please don't say we haven't baby, I love you and I cruddy think it's about Cruddy time you told Fullbright to let us go" Wally said as Kuki again shook her head no.

"Wally you knew how angry Fanny gets when you and the master of crime over there made fun of her, I mean why do you think Nigel is dating her?" Kuki asked as Wally just moaned trying to break the bedposts holding him and Hoagie.

"You two knuckleheads are going to give me a sincere apology and now, then and only then will I contemplate letting you two go" Fanny said as Rachel sang more with Kuki spinning around her.

"_Man to Man_

_Body muscular_

_Seismic decibel_

_By the jugular_

_Wall to wall_

_Tea time technology_

_And a digital ladder_

_No sign of bad luck_

_In rap-ture_"

Kuki leapt in the air like a ballerina and landed feet first as Wally and Hoagie both screamed for help.

"No one's coming to save you two, do you know who's room this is guys?, Fanny Fullbright's and she's not going to let anybody take you now" Nigel said sipping his Pepsi.

"You tell em sweetie this is my room, and there are no I repeat no agents who will risk their necks to come in this room and free you guys" Fanny said kissing Nigel.

"Nigel you're a manly man like us, why not act like it and risk your neck for us?" Wally asked as Hoagie nodded agreeing with him.

"This isn't a band of brothers guys it's every man for himself, you know damn well if any of you were dating Fanny and I was handcuffed you wouldn't save me".

"Sure we would because we would expect you to do the same for us Nigel Uno, we're best friends and friends look out for each other" Hoagie said as Fanny glared at him and he gulped at her angry stare.

"Who are you to talk about friends Gilligan?, it's your fault we're in this situation right now, I mean next time you want to invent something why not try only involving yourself next time?" Fanny asked.

"Maybe I will and then I can finally be away from you and your bullying ways, I mean my God try being nice for a millisecond would ya?"

"Sure I'll be nice to you when Wally and you decide to apologize to me sincerely and stop knocking everything I do".

"Why shouldn't we you knock everything we do don't you?, I mean come on Fanny show respect to get respect".

"What stupid fortune cookie did you get out of Gilligan?, I mean you couldn't have thought of that yourself".

"I got it from the mom fortune cookie, she talks like a fortune cookie all the time, now please let us go and do it now or I'm going to have to get out of here by force" Hoagie said as Kuki, Nigel, and Fanny snickered at him.

"What force do you have Gilligan?, the force to invent some robot to unlock the cuffs for you?, I mean come on Hog there is nothing you can do to hurt me" Fanny said as Rachel sang more with Kuki and Fanny both dancing this time.

"_Well now you see_

_What you wanna be _

_Just have your party on TV_

_Cause the man from Mars_

_Won't eat up bars_

_Where the TV's on_

_Now he's gone_

_Back up to space_

_Where he don't have a hassle_

_With the human race_

_Say you hip hop _

_And you don't stop_

_Just blast off _

_Sure shot_

_Cause the man from Mars_

_Stopped eatin cars_

_And eatin bars_

_And now he only eats guitars_

_Get Up!_" Rachel finished.

"I suppose I'm getting bored with you two so say sorry sincerely and I'll let you two babies go back to your women" Fanny said as Wally's lip quivered and he apologized to Fanny fake tears streaming down his face.

"Your good Beatles and Gilligan I'd take his example if I were you because tears just so happen to make me feel bad for boys".

"I'm not going to force out tears for you Fullbright, I'm not going to make my lip quiver, and I'm not going to say I apologize because I don't you deserved what you got last night".

"Fine Lizzie will deal with you in her own way and Beatles I never want to hear you picking on me again get the pic?".

Wally nodded and dashed off with Kuki dashing after him not seeing the Australian couple checking out the rooms.

"**Ouuuuuuuuucccchhhhhhhh! Watch where you're going would ya!**" Wally screamed as the couple stood up staring at him.

"Sorry kid we're kind of happy here, see we're having a mega blast of a like after like prom like party like here, and I'm like the like prom committee, like president" The girl said and Wally recognized the hiss in the girl's voice.

"Come along Kuki we have things to chat about and other stuff to do, and we have a date with Sixteen Candles tonight".

"Hold your pouch Kangaroo I recognize that hiss, it's your mom's hiss I know because she uses it every time Joey and you leave muddy footprints all over the floor" Kuki said chiming and running after Wally's parents.

"Hey you two so sorry about my boyfriend, he has kind of a short fuse when people collide with him, anywho we're going to see Sixteen Candles tonight would you like to like come like too?" Kuki asked catching on to the 80's lingo quick.

"Tubular I'll totally give you my like address and you and Mr. like short like fuse like over like there can like apologize to like us like tonight before the movie" Wally's mom said as his dad just raised his eyebrows in a flirtatious gesture.

"Come-on-Kuki-I-just-remembered-this-hotel-is-where-I-was-concieved-and-I-don't-want-to-be-here-when-they-well they-well you know they- I mean to say they- well – you-know-what-I-mean" Wally said pulling Kuki away from his parents hotel room.

"Awwwwww come on Kangaroo it's not like you're going to be born right there in the hotel room, I mean I thought you would like to know at least how you were conceived" Kuki said putting her puppy dog pout on.

"Forget it Kuki I'm not going to watch my parents do it and neither are you, I mean how disgusting can you get when you want to watch my mom and dad go at it?".

Kuki just shook her head sadly and led Wally back to their room where a scent of jade roses met Wally's nostrils.

"All right so I went overboard with the potpourri but at least it smells very sexual and lovey dovey in here, instead of like sweat sox and old basketball sneakers past their prime".

"Kuki lovey dovey doesn't do this room justice, I mean I'm a boy why would I want anything to smell lovey dovey?" Wally asked as Kuki slowly kissed him raising her eyebrows like Wally's dad did.

"Kuki just because the eyebrow lift worked on my mom doesn't mean it'll work on me, I mean come on Kuki we're past the eyebrow lift".

Kuki lifted her eyebrows higher as Wally just walked away from her grumbling stupid dad under his breath.

"Wally come on I mean don't you ever wonder what would happen if we made love in the 80's and then we go back to 2011 still in love with each other?" Kuki asked raising her eyebrows even higher.

"Kuki the dumb eyebrow lift isn't going to work with me, if you want me then get me back to 2011 and then maybe we can talk" Wally said slamming the bathroom door in Kuki's face and she winced due to it's sound.

Well that's it for now and I don't own Rapture Blondie does so please R&R and if there are any 80's songs you'd like me to add PM me or reply to this ff.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoagie was locked in a room with Lizzie angrily glaring at him in the argument of his life.

"I mean have you no decency Hoagie?, she's a girl and we value our singing voice more than anything else" Lizzie said as Dramarama's Anything Anything(I'll Give You) blared into his head and he sang along to it.

"_Ok what is it tonight?_

_Please just tell me what the hell is wrong_

_Do you wanna eat?_

_Do you wanna sleep?_

_Do you wanna drown?_

_Just settle down_

_Settle down_

_Settle down_" Hoagie screamed as Lizzie looked angrily into his eyes.

"Don't you tell me to settle down Hoagie P. Gilligan I'm a force to be reckoned with and I will not let you treat Fanny like a piece of garbage get the picture?"

Hoagie banged his head to the hard rock in his head and Lizzie was getting tired of telling him to lay off Fanny with a passion.

"I mean it's bad enough you sent us all here but to pick on poor Fanny where is your head at these days Hoagie?"

"_I'll give you candy_

_Give you diamonds _

_Give you pills _

_Give you anything you want_

_Hundred dollar bills_

_I'll even let you watch the shows you wanna see_

_Just marry me_

_Marry me_

_Marry me_" Hoagie continued as Lizzie looked at him shocked thinking he was bribing her.

"I don't want candy, diamonds, pills, or hundred dollar bills and I can watch what I want even if I don't marry you Hoagie Gilligan" Lizzie said her voice seething with rage.

"_I'm so sick of you tonight_

_You never stay awake when I get home_

_Is something wrong with me?_

_Something wrong with you?_

_I really wish I knew _

_Wish I knew_

_Wish I knew_" Hoagie screamed as Lizzie slapped him not even phasing him.

"You're the person that has something wrong with them Hoagie, I mean my God I don't even think you're hearing a word I say half the time" Lizzie said as Hoagie banged his head with a big red mark on his face from Lizzie's slap".

"_I'll give you candy_

_Give you diamonds _

_Give you pills _

_Give you anything you want_

_Hundred dollar bills_

_I'll even let you watch the shows you wanna see_

_Because you married me_

_Married me_

_Married me_

_Married me_

_Married me_

_Married me_".

"I'm not married to you Hoagie P Gilligan and the reason for that is because you're so insensitive to my feelings".

"_When I was young I learned a game_

_Where Love and happiness were the same_

_Now I'm older and I don't play_

_I found out the hardest way_

_I got wasted_

_She got mad _

_Called me names_

_Then she called her dad_

_He got angry and I did too_

_Wondered what I did to you_" Hoagie sang as Lizzie kicked him in the groin hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"Hoagie you can't ignore me like this you spineless pig, you hurt Fanny and I'm going to make you go and apologize to her I promise you that" Lizzie said letting Hoagie continue his song.

"_I gave you candy_

_Gave you diamonds_

_Gave you pills _

_I gave you anything you want_

_Hundred Dollar bills_

_I even let you hear the songs_

_I want to sing_

_I gave you anything, anything, anything_".

"What I want is for you to realize that you really hurt Fanny, now let's go we're going to make a sincere apology and I mean it Mr. Man" Lizzie said as Hoagie bobbed his head being led to Nigel and Fanny's bedroom.

"_I'll give you anything, anything, anything_

_I'll give you anything, anything, anything_

_Anything, anything, anything_" Hoagie finished before realizing where he was.

"Well welcome back Gilligan so do you have some fake tears for me now or what?, because if not I still have the handcuffs that held you" Fanny said sneering as Hoagie gulped looking for Wally but not seeing him.

"Let's just say Wally and Kuki are doing their thing if you know what I mean, their in the middle of a very steamy morning which could last right until lunch or maybe even after lunch".

"Fine I'm sorry all right I didn't mean to knock your voice even though Nigel did it too and I don't see him bound to the bedposts".

"That's because I know he didn't mean what he said to me, you on the other hand meant it and so did Beatles now get to the fake tears and apology".

"I already said sorry and I won't make myself cry just because you want me to Fullbright, and Lizzie great job looking out for me I mean I'm supposed to be your boyfriend".

"Unless you cry and apologize to Fanny we're over Hoagie Gilligan and I mean it" Lizzie said as Hoagie pushed past her grumbling fine with me under his breath.

Meanwhile in Wally and Kuki's room she's throwing rose petals everywhere as Wally picked them up determined not to have the mood of love in his room and Kuki hummed Peter Gabriel's Sledgehammer under her breath.

"_You could have a steam train_

_If you'd just lay down your tracks_

_You could have an aeroplane flying_

_If you bring your blue sky back_

_All you do is call me_

_I'll be everything you need_" Kuki sang and Wally saw fruit magically appearing in orbit around Kuki.

"Uhh Kooks this is getting too weird for me I mean cruddy food is circling around you girl, and where do you ever see something like that happen?".

Kuki just shrugged the tune still playing in her head as she smiled with more fruit orbiting her.

"Kuki you can't honestly say you're in the mood after all this fruit is circling you and everything, I sure know I'm not" Wally said as Kuki ignored him continuing her song.

"_You could have a big dipper_

_Going up and down_

_All around the bends_

_You could have a bumper car bumping_

_This amusement never ends_" Kuki sang giggling at all the fruit around her as Wally looked around thinking this was a sick joke being played by Fanny.

"Ha ha Fullbright nice try but it'll take more than fruit tricks to scare me, and if this isn't your doing I have to say **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**".

Kuki danced around the fruit giggling with Wally looking on in horror as watermelons and grapefruits joined the mix of fruit around her.

"_I want to be your sledgehammer_

_Why don't you call my name_

_Oh let me be your sledgehammer _

_This will be by testimony hey_" Kuki belted out with the fruit starting to make a spitting image of her.

"Kuki you've got to see that this isn't normal girl, I mean the cruddy fruit has made a second you in a way and that's just plain weird".

Kuki laughed harder seeing the fear in Wally's eyes as the fruit her laughed also mimicking Kuki which frightened Wally even more.

"_Show me round your fruitcage_

_Because I'll be your honey bee_

_Open up your fruitcage_

_Where the fruit is as sweet as can be_".

Wally laid on the bed his head pounding and wishing this was just a big dream as Kuki and fruit Kuki joined him on the bed one of them ready for love and the other ready for a fruit salad.

"_I want to be your sledgehammer_

_Why don't you call my name _

_You'd better call the sledgehammer_

_Put your mind at rest_

_I'm going to be- the- sledgehammer_

_This can be my testimony _

_I'm your sledgehammer _

_Let there be no doubt about it_

_Sledge sledge sledgehammer"._

Kuki I'm officially out of the mood right now, I know it was my idea back in 2011 to have sex but here it's not safe I mean we could change anything in the future if we do something here" Wally said nervously.

"_I've kicked the habit_

_Shed my skin_

_This is the new stuff_

_I go dancing in, we go dancing in_

_Oh won't you show for me_

_And I will show for you_

_Show for me, I'll show for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I do mean you_

_Only you_" Kuki sang slinking up the bed her eyes full of passion for Wally.

"All right Kuki I've got ninja skills and I'm not afraid to use them, I mean no means no and I never cruddy thought I'd be the one saying no".

Kuki slowly removed her sweater revealing a green bra grinning at Wally as he screamed for help but it never arrived.

"_You've been coming through_

_Going to build that power_

_Build, build up that power, hey_

_I've been feeding the rhythm _

_I've been feeding the rhythm_

_Going to feel that power, build in you_

_Come on, come on, help me do_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you_

_I've been feeding the rhythm_

_I've been feeding the rhythm_

_It's what we're doing_

_All day and night_" Kuki finished taking her skirt off to reveal pink panties a grin a mile wide on her face.

"Look Kooks I know you want it now but I didn't bring any protection and well I guess that means we have to wait for Hoagie to fix his invention don't we?" Wally asked a nervous look in his eyes.

"We can do it without protection I mean you're parents did and just look how you turned out, and they are in love with each other and I want that".

"Kuki you just had a fruit version of you here and I don't know if I can take lovemaking right now, and I know usually I'm the one asking for it but right now I've got to say no, no, no a thousand times no".

"Wallykins don't you want the love your parents have, I man just listen to them their so much in love like we should be".

"All right the love stops in 3-2-1 and we have an argument brewing people, and don't ask me how I know about it because I can't explain it" Wally said as a crash came from the hallway and Mrs. Beatles was screaming at Mr. Beatles.

"Who's like Jenny and why do you have her number 8675309?, Is she like another like girl like on the like side?" Mrs. Beatles screamed and Kuki giggled knowing exactly who 8675309 Jenny was.

"Their fighting over a song by Tommy Tutone you know Jenny Jenny who can I turn to?" Kuki asked throwing her clothes on and Wally sighed relief thinking she was over the lovemaking for now.

"Guys you can't be fighting you love each other, I mean I base my love life around the two of you and here you are fighting over a song".

"A song this isn't like a song it's a girl's like number written on a piece of paper in this guy's like pocket and he claims he got it from a gas station stall which is a likely like story" Mrs. Beatles said crying.

"Tell me do the both of you know a guy named Tommy Tutone?, and if so maybe you should give him Jenny's number because he'd make great use of it" Kuki said as the Beatles were amazed that Kuki could get into their heads.

"Yes I know Tommy Tutone he's a friend of mine and he did say that he got this girl Jenny's number from a gas station stall, and he wants to make a song about her" Mr. Beatles said in amazement.

"How did you like know that he had a friend named Tommy Tutone?, and that Tommy Tutone was making a song about this Jenny and her number 8675309?".

"I'm from the future and our friend Hoagie made some time rift thingy and brought us from 2011 to the 1980's and let's just say I'm a big fan of the 80's and they've been kind music and movie wise to me" Kuki said as Rachel ran up mad that Kuki once again struck.

"Kuki you're messing up our future by telling people that you're from it, I mean just think about how they must feel hearing you're from the future" Rachel said seeing the surprised looks on Mr. And Mrs. Beatles faces.

"Hey they asked a question and I answered it, at least their not fighting like they were two minutes ago or Wally may have ended up an orphan and not their son".

"Hold up are you like telling like me that this like blonde haired, bad attitude, orange hoodie wearing, Aussie is my like son?" Mrs. Beatles asked as Kuki nodded and Rachel shook her head no.

"All right I don't know who to like believe the like far out time traveler or the blonde haired like time traveler which I'm sure you are".

"I'm your son Wallabee Greggory Beatles, you had me in a night of passion which just so happens to be tonight and well let's just say you're influencing the far out time traveler to have sex with me too" Wally said as his parents gasped in surprise and Rachel angrily looked from Wally to Kuki.

"You two are going to be our downfall now follow me and talk to nobody because you may have already screwed up your futures just by telling Mr. And Mrs. Beatles what you did" Rachel said bringing Kuki and Wally to a room and locking the door.

"This way you won't be able to destroy anybody else's future with your views on the future, I mean honestly have none of you seen Back To The Future?".

"Sure we have and Marty Mcfly dates his mother just to get his dad and her together, maybe Wally should date his mother to save his future" Kuki said picking the lock of the door with a Bobbi pin and Rachel huffed angrily looking at the two of them.

"Fine you can stay out of solitary but I expect the both of you to keep a low profile meaning no more tales of the future, no telling our parents who they have as children, and no I repeat N-O no more giving away who wrote the songs in this century" Rachel said as Kuki and Wally saluted Rachel.

"I mean it guys no more high profiles like you have now or so help me God I'll lock you up somewhere so tight that you won't be able to interfere with the 80's anymore".

Kuki and Wally hurried back to their room and Rachel smiled knowing what Kuki had in mind for Wally and she was glad he was being punished for telling his parents who he was in his own way".

Well that's it for now and I don't own Anything Anything(I'll Give you) Dramarama does, and I don't own Sledgehammer Peter Gabriel does so please R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
